Quiéreme como soy
by shinobu-chan
Summary: este fanfic esta super kawaii leanlo please. si a mi chiqui le encanto supongo que a ustedes tambien el sabe mucho, kyaa


Un día como cualquier otro en la secundaria, Yuuna, Kuriko, Rin y Kazuki fueron juntos hacia allá. Como siempre, todas trataban de conseguir sus genes a toda costa.

Al volver a casa, Kazuki se acostó en su cama a pensar de quién gustaba, y siempre sacaba la conclusión de que era Yuuna, pero no entendía por qué. Kuriko y Rin también eran lindas, pero tenían algo distinto a Yuuna que no las hacía especiales para él. Probablemente sean sus enormes pechos o sus personalidades (una super extrovertida y vanidosa y otra guerrera) lo que hacían que le gustara más Yuuna. Esta era la décima vez que sacaba esa conclusión de las diez veces en que lo pensó, así que se decidió por llamar a Yuuna y decirle la verdad. Yuuna al saber que Kazuki la llamaba fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia allá.

Al llegar, Kazuki le abrió la puerta y le dijo: "Pasa Yuuna, acompáñame", y se dirigieron hacia la recámara de Kazuki. Kazuki se sentó en la cama y le dijo a Yuuna que se sentara a su lado, entonces Kazuki le empezó a decir (muy colorado): "Oye Yuuna, te he llamado para decirte que… me gustas mucho", y Yuuna se puso muy colorada y le preguntó: "Pero… ¿me has elegido a mí en vez de a Rin o Kuriko? Ellas tienen más…personalidad que yo, además yo no soy tan linda", y Kazuki le dijo: "Estás equivocada, eres hermosa y tienes una personalidad mucho más bonita que ellas dos, eres muy distinta a todas, aunque creo que querías decir que tienen… (y mirándole sus pechos y Yuuna poniéndose colorada) más grandes. En cuanto a eso, me he dado cuenta de que me gustan tus… (y repitiéndose lo anterior) y no las de ellas. Las de ellas parece que se hubieran operado o algo así, jiji. Además sus personalidades y cualidades no me atraen como la tuya (y con sus manos en la cara) ¡eres tan kawaii, Yuuna!", y Yuuna se puso muy colorada y le dijo: "Ay gracias, Kazuki, te creo porque tú me lo dices, por más que yo vea todo lo contrario" y Kazuki le dijo: "De ahora en más te haré sentir muy bien contigo misma" y ella le dijo: "Kazuki kun, te lo agradecería mucho, nunca nadie pudo hacerlo, ¿pero cómo lo harás?", y él le dijo: "Ya lo verás…".

Luego de decirle esto, tomó el bello rostro de Yuuna, la acercó hacia él, y le dio un beso apasionado mientras ambos se ponían muy colorados. La acercó tanto que Yuuna se cayó sobre él, haciendo que sus tan lindas "gomitas" tocaran el pecho de Kazuki, y esto hizo gemir un poco a Yuuna. Kazuki al escuchar esto tomó a Yuuna muy fuerte por la cintura y se posicionó sobre ella.

Verla a Yuuna tan colorada y con esa carita tan dulce, bonita y tímida que tenía hizo que Kazuki se "pusiera", así que empezó a quitarle toda su ropita hasta dejarla sólo en ropa interior. Esto también hizo "poner" más a Kazuki, quien tragó mucha saliva. Yuuna le dijo a Kazuki: "Kazuki kun, tengo miedo, por favor no me hagas daño", y Kazuki le dijo: "Descuida, no te dolerá. Aunque si te duele apenas un poco dímelo, no soportaría ni un momento que sufrieras", y ella le dijo: "Te creo Kazuki, ya que te quiero mucho", y él le dijo: "Yo también te quiero mucho, Yuuna", y luego se quitó la camisa y la besó tan apasionadamente que hizo que Yuuna "quisiera", así que le dijo a Kazuki: "Por favor Kazuki, entra en mí, quiero sentirte en mi interior ahora mismo", y Kazuki le preguntó: "¿Estás segura?, si te duele me sentiré muy culpable, ¡y no me lo perdonaría!", y ella le dijo: "Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes. Si me duele soportaré el dolor, nada en este mundo impedirá que seamos uno, mi querido Kazuki kun", y Kazuki le dijo: ¡Kyaa qué bonito lo que dices Yuuna, eres tan kawaii!".

Esto hizo que Kazuki empezara a hacer lo que quería hacer desde un principio, así que le quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba a Yuuna y se quitó la suya también, y estando sobre ella besándola apasionadamente, la tomó de la cintura hasta dejarla sentada sobre él.

Kazuki, un instante después, le dijo a Yuuna: "Te amo, Yuuna", y ella le dijo: "Yo también te amo, Kazuki kun", y lentamente se volvieron uno al Kazuki entrar en la "coshita" de su amada Yuuna. Esto hizo que ambos gimieran de placer. Kazuki estaba tan excitado que empezó a mover a Yuuna muy rápido, y le preguntó: "¿Así…te…gusta?", y ella le dijo: "¡Sí…así me…gusta…Kazuki ku～～n!", entonces luego Kazuki empezó a besarle sus pequeñas y tan lindas gomis, pero esto hizo que Yuuna se detuviera y le dijera (mientras lloraba un poco): "¿Por qué haces eso?, no me tengas lástima ya que tengo gomitas muy pequeñas, aunque quiero que me quieras como soy", y él le dijo: "Yo no te tengo lástima alguna, no tendría por qué, ya que tienes las gomitas más hermosas que una chica pueda tener. En cuanto a lo otro, ¡te amo como eres, claro que sí!, ¡y no te cambiaría por ninguna, Yuuna!", y la abrazó y ella a él.

Yuuna seguía "calentita" así que le dijo a Kazuki (separándose de ese abrazo): "Etto…Kazuki… (y con una sonrisa y muy colorada) podemos seguir si quieres con lo que estábamos haciendo", y Kazuki le dijo: "Kyaa, claro que sí", y la tomó de la cintura hasta colocarla de perrito y empezar a hacérselo muy fuerte. Esto hizo excitarlo tanto que llegó adentro de su Yuuna con un gemido muy grave, así que se separó de Yuuna después.

Yuuna no sabía cómo decirle que no había llegado, así que sólo se sentó en la cama mirando al suelo y se puso colorada y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kazuki sentía curiosidad, había oído gemir a Yuuna, pero no sabía si había llegado así que le preguntó (colorado y tímidamente): "Oye Yuuna, una pregunta… ¿has…podido…llegar?", y ella le dijo (muy colorada): "Bueno, te seré sincera…no he llegado, ¡pero no sufras!, ¡no es tu culpa!, es sólo que no pude llegar de esa manera, no sé por qué, ¡pero me gustó mucho!, y estoy muy contenta de que mi cuerpo te haya hecho sentir tan bien", y Kazuki le dijo: "¡Qué kawaii que estés contenta!, ¡tu cuerpo me ha hecho sentir como nadie en la vida!...Ah, ya sé lo que necesitas", y la recostó suavemente en la cama hasta dejarla acostada, luego le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas y le dijo a Yuuna: "¡Kyaa, es tan peludita!, ¡qué bonita!, ¡itadakimachu!", esto hizo sonrojar a Yuuna, pero se sonrojó aún más cuando su Kazuki empezó a besarle su coshita. Yuuna sentía tanto placer con esos deditos entrando y saliendo de su abertura, esa lengüita tan caliente y húmeda, y su otra mano tocando sus lindas gomitas que al poco tiempo llegó y Kazuki se bebió todo su delicioso juguito.

Luego de haber llegado ambos una vez, Yuuna le dijo a Kazuki (muy colorada): "Oye, no es justo que tú hayas besado mi cosita y yo no la tuya", así que tomó la "caballito sakabatou" de su Kazuki y lo empezó a comer. Trataba de llegar hasta el final pero no podía, ¡era demasiado grande!, ¡y también muy rica!, así que Yuuna no quería terminar hasta que él acabara y ella consiguiera probar su lechita.

Al poco tiempo Kazuki llegó. Le gustó mucho la boquita y lengüita hirviendo de su Yuuna comiendo su "caballito sakabatou". Yuuna se tomó toda la lechita de su Kazuki, ¡y estaba tan rica como ella imaginaba!, así que como agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo Kazuki por ella besó apasionadamente a su Kazuki. Después se acostó a su lado, y el cansancio de esta actividad tan placentera hizo que se durmieran acurrucaditos bien tapaditos sin pasar frío alguno y despojados de sus ropas.

おわり。

¡Wiii, chiqui! ¡Por fin terminé! Espero que les haya gustado a todos mi primer hentai otoko to onna, mi primer hentai fue el yaoi de Genshiken, jiji. ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de que me gusta mucho Yuuna, no?, jiji. Si no se entendió alguna palabra avísenme '.

Mata ne.


End file.
